A Baka's Love Story
by Evy Disiata
Summary: He never thought of it, never expected it, but it wasn't something he didn't desire. As his idiotic self continues to move on in life. A story that focuses on Akihisa Yoshii's point of view as he experiences his slowly progressing relationships. A continuation right after, "Idiots, Tests, and Summoned Beasts!"
1. A Thoughtful Night

This is my very first story. I'll occasionally make some mistakes or get out of character sometimes. I've been inspired to write this by a very few set of other authors and the anime itself. Bear with me and I hope you'll enjoy my work.

**I do not own anything of _Baka and Test_ at all, all rights belong to the author and companies that make it.**

_Okay, on with the beginning._

* * *

_**-~Chapter I~-**_

_**A Thoughtful Night**_

There wasn't much to do after school today for me, Akihisa Yoshii. Taking a nice long bath only to have Akira, my older sister, try to bust in to see me half naked. Taking an hour or so to prepare an entire dinner because of the lack of homework time lately. Just, that confusing moment that occurred at the end of school on the rooftop after that Haunted House event. With Mizuki Himeji…

_"My first love is still going on strong."_

And then she, kissed me on the cheek, only to walk away seeing Minami Shimada, another good girl friend of mine, confused and reacted harshly to that misunderstanding…

_"Aki, I thought you said you'd always be by my side-"_

_"W-What? What's the meaning of this Akihisa?!"_

After that, it ended up with me and my best friend, Yūji Sakamoto, being chased by, well one by one, the entire school.

"Ah, what a crazy day…" I thought out loud while preparing this, 'remarkably amazing dinner' as my sister boasts casually every time I cook.

Akira lifted her head towards me while lounging on the couch, "Oh? Was it another harsh day for my little Aki-kun?"

"No, just a…confusing day I gue- Hey! Why should I be telling you this?!"

"Awh, don't be so mean Aki-kun, I am your sister after all, now…maybe you could come over here and give me a big smooch?"

"Ew! No! For the love of-…Just go back to sleep or whatever you were doing?"

"Hmm…" My sister was moving her head back and forth as if she was observing me extensively."You know, you've seem to be growing up, little by little. It makes me proud to be your older college sister, heheheh."

"Thank you, but you're still not getting that kiss."

She slouches down and moves into fetal position, giving off a giggle, "Fine."

* * *

A few minutes later, dinner was served. We ate like we always did whenever Nee-san visited from the U.S. Soon after, it was pretty late. I went to my room and jumped into the same old bed that I've had. Same old stuff.

Yet when I look into the night sky, it looks new and different from what it was every single past night.

I still had those thoughts in my head, those girls, I just can't understand them. Is it because I'm the biggest idiot? I guess I'll never know. Then I remembered…

_"You know, you've seem to be growing up, little by little."_

I smiled a little, am I actually growing up from being a kid forever? Soon that smile faded, then what if being a kid is better than being a grown up? Nee-san most likely meant that I was getting a little more mature. I wouldn't blame her.

I just wish I could understand some of my friends, especially Minami and Hemij- or Mizuki. Right, Mizuki. She wanted me to call her by her first name from now on. Still, I never really thought about the way they are with me. Minami is always her abusive self towards me, Hemi- Mizuki! Mizuki is always her kind self just like she always was. Yet, when I do something "pervertish" they both become torturous. Though, I wouldn't blame them.

Before I came to Class F, I was such a kid. After getting used to the new responsibilities as a Class F student, even though there wasn't much. I guess I have been maturing, maybe. I'll admit, I've been through a lot with that class. Me, mature? I'm not sure if my friends have even noticed. It could be cause I'm not changing and I'm still just a kid? My friends might have but I don't seem to notice friends true feelings at all.

Especially with Minami…

After I sent that text on accident, she thought it was a confession. So she snuck in my room to talk about. I thought she came to abuse me some more, but she was…

_Different._

I'm not sure of it was a good or bad different. She was just calm and, actually acted a little shy. I reacted in the worst way possible, with the thought of her torturing me sewed into my head. She tried to talk to me but then things got out of hand that night, she really did pick worst time for it. Or at least that's what I think.

After our mission to peek in the baths, which turned to utter failure, all 2nd year students were suspended for a week, including myself. When I got back, I was happy to see every one again. Mizuki came up to me, it was nice seeing her too, telling me good morning and everything she says while greeting. Until right at that moment, when I saw _her_…

_"Hey, Aki!"_

"Oh hey, Minami!"

_"…"_

The next event that occurred at that moment happened so fast, so shocking. With my eyes widen beyond it's point, I felt a warm sensation on my lips and all I saw was a happy, passionate Minami with her eyes closed. I completely, literally had my breath taken away.

I..I liked it, my first kiss. It was out of no where but it was different from what I expected. Even though I never thought much of it. I never thought it would be with someone like Minami. I soon got used to it, what seconds felt like minutes of this insane feeling. I was enjoying the moment until it..

Ended.

She pulled away quickly and spoke,

_"This is for real, okay?"_

Not long after she ran towards the school. Also having the FFF Inquisition behind my back dragging me to complete hell.

_Everything happened so fast._

After my torture by the jealous organization, I returned to class. I was talking to my best friends, I saw Minami walk in quietly, _shy-like, _to her table. For the time being she acted different towards me.

It was like she was, like she was…

"My girlfriend?" I opened my eyes and sat back up realizing that I said it out loud. Luckily Nee-san didn't hear it. I rested back down into my bed, staring at my window.

"Too bad it was all a misunderstanding-"

My eyes grew wider, did I just think that? Did I feel bad for putting her through such confusing event or do I feel upset because I…

_Because I actually wanted it?_

No, Akisha. You can't think about things like that, she probably felt bad so she was just being nice to me, pretending to be my girlfriend. Yeah, that's how she felt. Why would she like an idiot like me? Who would have those feelings for me?

Well, I seemed to put these thoughts to rest. I hopefully put some pieces together in this giant puzzle called my life.

I don't know what to think about anymore, I'm tired maybe I'll see if I'm growing up by testing it out tomorrow.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

* * *

_Another sleepless night, huh? Just thinking of him all the time is making me get less and less sleep. My chest even hurts a little…_

_God, it's unfair, falling for a baka like that, he's too stupid to realize it too…_

_Go to sleep, girly. You'll need your rest for tomorrow. For another day in Class F._

* * *

Well, I'd like to thank you for taking your time and effort into reading my first chapter. I'll be sure to continue on with the story as much as I can.

_Until next time._


	2. A Gorgeous Nightmare

_**A ****Gorgeous**** Nightmare**_

My dream was extremely weird, but it was also…

All I can take from it is me walking through this strange, yet blissful beach. The sunset has the most beautiful color of orange I have ever seen. It wasn't even that bad staring at the sun, it was -that- perfect. Although I was alone, just walking in my casual clothes and bare feet. The sand felt so graceful when it touched my toes, everything about this beach is so magnificent. I really wish this wasn't a dream, that it can be reality. I continued to walk while admiring the beauty of the sunset beach. Until I saw a figure down the shore, it was a womanly figure to my surprise. She was the only person I see on this beach, and I could see out for miles of shore in front and behind me. I pick up my pace in walking and make my way towards the mysterious girl who was couching on the sand, right where the ocean was touching her feet every time it went up the coast. Moments passed, I got close and I had a good look at this girl. Then I recognized her…

_It was_ _Minami, I could see clear blue tears running down her face._

I wondered why she was sitting there all alone crying like that. I picked up my pace and shouted her name. She didn't notice me, I shouted again. Then again, and again. Until I realized I couldn't speak or have any noise escape my mouth. She noticed me running to her after I was about a few meters away. She stood up slowly and just stared at me as if she was surprised.

Her eyes…The only possible way I could describe them would have to be _broken._

I tried to talk and ask her why she's so upset but once again I could feel no voice from my mouth. She continued to stare at me, only her surprised look converted to her more natural mean look, except this time I could really feel her eyes pierce right through my own soul. It was scary.

I actually felt scared of Minami. Even though she looked like the victim here.

I thought she was going to walk up to me and hit me or something. Yet, all she did was give me a few more short moments of deep staring as if she wanted me to know something, maybe something that could have caused her to cry like this? I had no idea.

Then I saw her lips form words that echoed all over the entire beach.

_"You will never understand."_

It was like each of those words were a bullet that ripped straight through my heart. That's how the feeling was when I heard her talk.

I tried to ask why, but I still could not make any sound whatsoever. I felt terrible, I didn't know why she was like this or what was going on. I was actually hoping this just was a dream.

Then she screamed.

_"You never care, and you never will!"_

Right after she turned her back to me and started running, farther and farther away from me. I went after her, as fast as I could. I felt a strain in my throat.

"Minami! Minami! Come back!"

I could talk again! She was getting father and farther still, I don't know why I was so slow though. I'm not that weak, am I? Soon I realized it wasn't me being slow. _Something was holding me back._

I felt it, something strange pulling me back, but I didn't look behind me. I was fixed on Minami's backside as she ran, I couldn't catch up to her. I began to get slower and slower as the force behind me became stronger and stronger. I started screaming.

"Minami! Wait! Please! DON'T GO!"

While the sight of her faded and my breath rapidly getting weaker, my vision dimmed. Soon, if I remember correctly, I blacked out.

I was in complete darkness only to recognize that my eyes are extremely heavy.

In moments, I heard a familiar, feminine voice.

Though all I could think about that dream.

It was weird, but also…

_A nightmare.  
_


	3. An On and Off Morning

I've been taking in some reviews from readers and my friends who have read these as well. I'd like to thank for the support I've gotten so far. I have been really enjoying writing this story, chapter after chapter.

So I'd like to thank you all for the effort and time you took to view and read my story so far.

_Okay, on with the story_

* * *

_**-~Chapter III~-**_

_**An On and Off Morning**_

I hear a sound as I slowly open my eyes. My alarm clock? No, it wasn't that consistent. Maybe there's something wrong with my ears, or my subconscious is giving me crap for not studying last night. Ah, right. Test today, I totally forgot. Oh well, I may be an idiot but I can still wing it, right?

The noise gets louder, as I still think it's my subconscious. I'm waking up terribly this morning, was it something I ate? Something I touched? Was it a dream I had last nig-

"Oh…", I whispered.

I slam my eye lids shut while starting to remember that dream. No, that _nightmare. _Jeez, I never had some thing like that before. Ugh, crazy. I don't think I'm feeling well. I feel so hungry too. Still, I didn't notice the noise get louder…and slower.

"-Akihisha-"

I jolt with energy and shoot upwards on my bed.

It's her. On my bed. This early. What in the world?

I gasped, "Nee-san! What are you doing in my bed like that?"

She giggles and slowly backs away to the other side of my bed. I wouldn't say my heart was pumping but I felt really freaked out. Not every morning you wake up to your sister bent over in front of you saying your name in the most slow, seducing way possible. Oh wait, I would know.

She let out a big sigh, "Awh, I remember when we were little. You were way more fun than you are now. Heheh. Oh well, breakfast is waiting!"

She giggled again, getting off my bed. I tried to get up but it felt very difficult to follow what my brain wanted. I let out a cough, and then another one. Then another one, and another one. I realized that I also had a serious headache.

My sister immediately took notice and felt my forehead. I could tell by her reaction that it wasn't very good.

"Gosh, I'm debating if I should take you to the hospital or not." She removed her hands and left the room, only to come back with a wet towel.

If only I had better reflexes or at least actually notice the towel slamming my forehead while in the air. Nee-san has one hell of a throw. I was thinking now was how rushed my brain felt when my head went straight back to my pillow.

She grinned, "Come on now, don't tell me you're crying?"

"I'm not crying! I feel really sick! That's it!" I hid under the covers.

"How did you even get sick? Nothing wrong with your cooking. Did you touch that weird mold on the bathroom?"

"There's mold in the bathroom!?"

Nee-san had this realizing look on her face. "Well! You're not going to school today like that, I'll notify your teacher that you're sick, trying vomiting to make yourself sound even more convincing! Ahahaha!"

Just thinking of throwing up made me want to- Oh god…

"-EW-!"

* * *

"I'm so tired, I'm actually kind of glad I'm sick."

After spending over half an hour cleaning up my…mess, I knew I'd be late even if I tried to go to school right now. At least I get to miss the test, and not confront Hemi-Mizuki! Mizuki about that kiss. I'm not even sure it's a big deal. Girls kiss their friends on the cheek, right? Ah, probably.

Still after having that nightmare, I'm not sure I'd be able to look Minami in the eyes. I know that would really make her upset. Mininami being upset means her hitting Akihisha, and Akihisha does not like getting hit.

Stand up on my knees and let out a huge groan from the soreness of my back. I am in a very bad condition this morning. Lucky me.

I left to go wash the rags in my bathroom along with my hands. Letting the warm water soak and run through my fingers felt great considering how sick I was. Just imaging a hot, nice ramen soup cause my stomach to growl.

"Don't worry I'm on it, big boy." As I heard footsteps through the kitchen.

I felt joy with slight relief. "Thank you, sis."

I returned to my room after finishing up in the bathroom, even though I was sick, I didn't have as much trouble walking as I thought I would. Maybe I should have went to school after all..

No, Yoshii. You remember when you threw up, right? Imagine throwing up on your classmates.

"Oooooh…" Just the thought of it sent feelings of guilt down to my stomach. Yeah, never mind school for today. I have find some air freshener to get the smell out of here. Where is it?

I look all over my room for it, my closet, desk, it's definitely not in here. It's either the sickness or my arrogance but I get slightly fustrated.

"Nee-san! Where's the air freshener?"

Silence.

"Nee-san?"

More silence.

I hurry towards the kitchen. Why isn't she answering? Did something happen?

"Nee-"

Once again, I wish for better reflexes.

I flinch as a can heads straight for my face. I swing my arms for last resort self defense. Only to accidentally catch the thrown can.

"Um, lucky catch? Well, there you go. Now go spray that filthy stench in your room."

I sigh as the slight worry in the back of my head disappears. I walk back to my room while gripping the can with the same hand I caught it with.

* * *

Minutes of nonstop spraying, spraying, spraying, and spraying. I start mumbling without me noticing.

"There, I'm done. Now…What to do next?"

I look around my room for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.

"Well, I guess that's it."

I toss the can on my chair and jump back on my bed. I felt relaxed not many seconds later. After a minute or two of staring at my ceiling I began to drift off.

Just as my eyes close, I mumble again.

_"Minami." _

I jolt up, "Wait, what? Ugh, I'm tired. Where's my-"

My phone starts to vibrate. A text from Yūji.

"That answers my question."

I pick up the shaking phone and open it to read the message.

_"Hey, you feeling okay? At first I thought you overslept again or something, but our teacher said you were pretty sick. Everyone's a little worried, you may be in class F but you don't tend to miss school a lot._

Anyways, check this, Minami came to school with some flowers. Weird right? Mizuki asked her what they were for, all Minami did was blush badly. She looked around and tried to change the subject by asking where you were. Until Mizuki made her answer if she brought those flowers for someone. All Minami did was looking around and saying, 'Well no, I um…got them from s-someone. Yeah, that's it.' I didn't believe it though. You can always tell when she's lying."

I was surprised by the text, I also felt a little bad for worrying my friends like that. I should have told them sooner. Though, Minami bring flowers for someone? I never saw her as the romantic type. I began to text back.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you all like that, tell everyone that I'm okay, alright? Well, what's with Minami and the flowers? Did she really bring them because she likes someone or something?"

I press send as I gaze at the sending text message.

I roll over and lay on my back while continuing to stare at the ceiling. Minami actually liking someone, huh? That's something alright. Well, she is a girl. Girls like boys, that's how it works.

Before I keep wondering about it, I hear my phone vibrating again.

I open it to reveal the new text message from my friend, then I read it.

_"I don't know what to tell you, I'm not much focused on Minami's personal interests, man. All I know is that she's hiding something. Although, it's none of my business. Maybe you can talk to her or something, she seems the most worried about you out of the group. Maybe you could scare the info out of her. I'm pretty curious."_

I study the subtext behind these words that Yūji sent me. Scare the info out of her? As in fake being seriously sick so I can get her to tell me who she likes? How will that work? I can't do that to her…Or can I?

I'm tempted to text Minami. I should, just to ease her worries. I'm glad she's actually caring for me right now, I should at least show her that I'm thankful.

I open my phone again and compose a new message, To: Minami Shimada.

"Hey, Minami! I heard you were really worried about me. I'm sorry for putting through such worries like that, I'm happy that you're concerned for me though! I'm okay, just really sick. You don't have to worry, I'll be at school tomorrow hopefully. Or not, I don't know, I can't measure illness. Well, have fun at school, bye!"

With a satisfied feeling, I send the message and close my phone. I lay back on my bed and decide to use my time by sleeping in, waiting for the ramen soup.

* * *

_A huge sigh overwhelms me while I sit in class. _

_I guess I brought flowers today for nothing, just my luck. I feel so embarrassed. That baka, he had to be gone of today of all days._

I even more worried of he's okay. He never seemed to be sick yesterday. I've been having so much bad luck lately.

I feel a vibration in my pocket, it's my phone. I got a text from…

_My heartbeat accelerates when I see the name._

It's from Aki! Why is he texting me? Is he worried about –me-? Did he text any other of his friends?

I hastily open my phone to read what it said…

_He actually cared about my concerns.. That, that baka…Oh! Gosh, my face is all warm! I have always been blushing lately. Only because of him. Ah! I need to make sure no one is looking._

_Another sigh appears._

_At least he's okay._

* * *

Please review and give advice on how I can make this story much better. Thank you.

_Until next time._


	4. A Day of Strange Events

Well, I meant to publish this weekend but my internet has been down for almost a week, and I've recently got food poisoning. Yet, I managed to finish the 4th chapter.

The 5th is also going to come a lot sooner since I have a lot of time on my hands.

Also, I would like to thank every that's read for the support so far once again.

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

**_-~Chapter IV~-_**

**_A Day of Strange Events_**

There it goes, the sun began to yawn from exhaustion and sink into the far away mountains and large city buildings. Such a non-productive day I kept thinking. Because well, I did nothing today.

Absolutely nothing. Being sick made me look much more lazy than I could ever imagine.

Trust me, I'm not that lazy as I am when I'm sick, and I'm supposed to be the worlds biggest idiot, right?

I fall towards my bed with aggression, I was frustrated from slouching in my chair while reading, or should I say glancing and skimming though a textbook for 2 hours.

It's extremely difficult to focus while my head is throbbing with interior pain.

I let out a large grunt, "I shouldn't even complaining. I'm fine." For once I actually feel bad for missing school. I miss my friends, maybe that's why I'm in such a bad mood.

I laid back on my overused bed while staring off in a day dream for the 100th time today.

I was bored. _Utterly, hopelessly, bored_

I ran out of activities and ideas to pass the time around after 4 hours of sleeping in.

Nothing but sleep, and I didn't dream either.

Even if it just happened last night, that nightmare has gotten to me sometimes, I still remember every single detail of it. The beach, the ocean, the orange sunset…

_Minami._

Gah! Don't think about it. It was just a weird dream! I need to stop digging into my thoughts like this. I never really thought about _her _this much in one day. I bet _she _barely thinks about me this much.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting, I guess. I'm sure I didn't miss much too. I never expected Class F to be this much fun. It's only because of my friends.

I'd feel bad for saying this but I'm glad they failed that placement test.

The feeling of joy suddenly overwhelms me. Like always, it feels nice. No, accelerating my mood. Heh, I feel better now. Who knew such thoughts would be the cure to my immature frustration.

"Ba-ka." I whisper it out with a slight laugh, "that's what my friends would be saying right now."

I could feel the vibration in my pocket, it's my phone. Another text? Well, it's from He-Mizuki. Ugh, I need to start getting used to calling her by that. Anyway, I began to sense my curiosity get the best of me as I open to the read the message.

_"Hello, Akihisha. I hope you're feeling better! Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet by the small river with the bridge. If you can go, try to come in 30 minutes. I'll see you there hopefully!"_

So she wants to meet, huh? I guess I can do that. I only have a slight head ache now. I'm sure I'm fine.

I change out my clothes and take a quick 10 minute shower.

I walk out of my room looking like I did before I even got sick in the first place. Though, I still was, only slightly. I stroll to the living room.

"Hey, sis, I'm going out for a bit."

I see her head raise from the living room couch and turn slightly.

"Oh, feeling better? Good, come home safe."

I could tell by her voice that she just woke up, she was most likely exhausted from cleaning up the house and going out to do errands since I didn't have the ability to do anything due to my illness this morning and early afternoon.

I would have regretted it but I ended up doing it anyway, since she deserved it for all the stuff she's done for me.

I slowly pace around the couch to see my sister laid out, taking all the space on the couch. Yeah, she was tired alright.

I leaned forward slightly and gave my sister a soft, heartfelt kiss on her left cheek. I slowly backed away until I felt my sister's arms wrap around me not soon after.

"I love you, onii-chan."

I could feel my heart ache and sing at the same time. I haven't felt like this with my sister for a very long time. I worked up my words and let it over take me and come out naturally.

"I love you too, onee-chan. Thank you for everything, I'll be back soon enough."

After a few moments, she whispered, "Okay." And let go as she went back to her normal, usual sleeping position.

I walk closer and closer to the front door, took grasp of the knob, turned it, and pulled the door open.

I walked out, feeling drastically better about my day. Ready to meet up with Mizuki.

* * *

_I wouldn't say today was the same without him. I'd rather have him with me than not._

_Oh, I still can't get these thoughts out of my head!_

I need to go do something to take my mind off things. I get off my chair and exit my room, searching for where ever my sister could be.

_Then I find her in the kitchen, "Hey, I'm gonna go out and get a few supplies. Do you need anything?" Is stood there waiting for a response._

_She was focused on making herself lunch but responded, "We might need some more milk. Be safe, Onee-chan!"_

_I smile, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."_

_I turn around and head for the door after grabbing my purse on the way. Yeah, nothing will happen._

* * *

My day really did turn for the better by just a few events the past few hours. I continued to look at the gentle, blazing sun which is now lower than it was the last time I glanced at it.

I was happy. I couldn't even feel the sickness anymore.

I took a stroll for a couple blocks until I saw the river, I continued to follow it upstream until I could see the bridge at the horizon. I picked up my pace.

Once I reached my destination, I didn't see anyone, anywhere. I stood at the small entrance gap of the bridge staring off to the other side and it's horizon. I didn't see her.

No one else was around either. It felt like a ghost town, but looking at the sunset felt hauntingly beautiful. I stood there waiting, a little worried since I was about 20 minuets late and there was no Mizuki to be found. I was kind of worried about her.

The worrying didn't stop when she didn't reply to my messages either.

After 10 minutes of waiting, the environment around me became shrouded in slight darkness. I took a slow stroll back home. The feeling of disappointment over took my worrying.

"Oh well, I'm sure something came up and she couldn't come. At least I got some fresh air, right?"

I looked down and gave out a loud sigh. Do I feel disappointed because I wanted to talk to her about everything that happened yesterday? I'm not good at conversing with girls about that. Maybe because I'm a boy. Or an idiot.

Or is it because I'm not that mature enough to talk about something so serious? I couldn't help but to be a little insecure about everything related to this. Is there a difference between idiot and immature? Well, I'm probably both anyway.

Just from looking back, I've done a lot of crazy things with my friends. I kept walking while looking down from exploring my thoughts heavily.

A sudden weird noise soon broke me out of my trance on the last few blocks back to my home. I stop in my tracks and listen, I hear mumbling…

No, talking. It's far away but the voice sounds pretty…threatening. I continue to stand in place and make out the words…

"Come on girly, what are you doing here on your own?"

I bend on my knees and sneak towards the voice.

Then I heard a second one, "Don't just stand there with that glare, answer us! Heh!"

I heard a smirk also.

I continue to sneak right around the corner, it's dark, but the street lights gave me a clear view of three figures. I recognized two as the ones I have heard before. Yet, I can't seem to make out the third figure, the person is shorter that the other two.

"Are you going to just stand there without saying a word to us, ugh, don't give me that look." Just as the first one raised his voice-

I saw a clear view of the back of a hand swing straight across.

"It disgusts me!"

I was almost paralyzed.

Having to see a couple thugs mug an innocent person is worse than I could ever imagine.

The next thing I hear is a faint scream, not loud enough to alert far away neighbors, but loud enough to kick me out of my shock.

What do I do? I can't just sit here and watch something like this go down? This person could get seriously hurt because I didn't try anything.

I stood up, but my macho soon left as fast as it came. Fear was my worst enemy right now. I just couldn't fight it. I was afraid to even move, I felt so pathetic.

I'm selfish, these thugs can easily kill this person and get away with it. It could either be my life or the victims, or possibly even both of our lives.

Come on! Do something! You're not a loser, those guys are! Do something! Do something!

I try to calm myself down, I'll never do anything that'll help if I'm at war with myself right now. I'm acting like I'm stalling, waiting for something to happen to me.

I can't be a coward, everything is happening to fast though. I can't…I can't…

_Another_ scream, only louder and more…_suffering _behind it.

I soon saw the figure of the innocent victim. I tried to make out who it was. I had the feeling I might recognize this person.

Oh, It was a girl. _Pony tail, a yellow, large bow, my school's girl uniform._

No..

It can't be.

It really can't be..

Why of all people...it had to be her?...

I can't bring myself to believe it.

I really have to do something…

I have to help…

H_er…_

* * *

That was the 4th chapter to my first fan fiction.

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll look forward to more of my work.

_Until next time._


	5. Fast Moments

Before I say anything, _**Happy Valentines Day**_** E**_**veryone!**_ I hope all my readers have an amazing day today!

Now, I apologize since this is shorter than usual. Though, I've done in on purpose, please don't mind me.

Hopefully you'll find the 5th chapter a lot more...

_Serious._

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

_**-~Chapter V~-**_

_**Fast Moments**_

I had to bring myself to believe that the victim, a girl that goes to my school. A girl whom I see everyday. One of my best friends.

I have to save her. I _will _save her.

I need to brace my courage, but first I need to plan things out.

Two guys, both around 5'9 or 6 feet. One is largely toned and the other is quite lean. Both don't reveal much skin, but don't exactly pass of as automatic suspicious characters you see on the streets at night.

I can't take them on all at once, I might need to lure one away with a trap, but how?

There's a dark alleyway a few meters away from them. I could steal their attention and bait them in there, then the shadows and speed would be my ally.

Although, I have no fighting experience. I won't be able to use my fists to take them out. I'll need to look around my surroundings for something hard I could use.

I see a loose lead pipe only a few feet to my right. Bingo.

I hastily sneak to the pipe, give it a pull and rip it out on the first try. The metal feels cold and unbearable to my hands.

_I bet she's bearing through more than I could right now though._

Just like that, my rage burns just as that thought set the spark. I could not feel anything but the desire to save my friend. She could lose her life just like that. _I won't let that happen._

I hurried back to the spot I was in before, aiming my sights on the alleyway as I brace my courage once again. Preparing for the worst.

The minute the first thug's arm picks her up, I feel the want to have every part of that man burned greatly.

I may sound like a terrible person right now, but I need to prepare myself mentally. Yet, I have no idea on what to do. I'll just have to try.

I slowly take steps out in the open, praying they wouldn't hear the sound of my trembling footsteps.

1 feet, 2 feet…I slowly come closer. Then _she _makes eye contact with me.

Those eyes, they pierce through my heart…Just like that nightmare…

Fear, that's all I can feel from looking at those eyes.

_"Aki…Run…"_

I can feel my grip almost crushing the pipe, my anger is burning beyond belief. I couldn't control it.

I directed my energy to my voice,

"HEY!"

The two thugs immediately stop and turn their heads at me. Both looking pretty frustrated from having their fun disrupted.

One walked a little closer and then spoke,

"Well, what do you want little kid? What are you gonna do with that stick?"

I walk in the most non-threatening manner towards them, it was more difficult than it seems because of my wild anger.

I focus more energy in my words,

"Let her go or else I'll…"

I pull my arms back and swing the pipe straight across the thug's left leg. I couldn't imagine the power I put into it. All I could feel was the desire to keep hitting.

And so I did. He kneeled down like he was the pawn and I was the high tempered king. I slammed my pipe again on the back of his head. I was sure he was knocked out, but to make sure, I smacked his whole body over to see for myself. He was very so, unconscious.

There goes one, that was a lot easier than I had imagined. My anger has been burnt up some but I had some reserved for the one with his dirty hands on my best friend's arms.

He let go of her. How lucky of him to do that.

"Looks like my stupid friend underestimated you, but I won't, you don't know who you're dealing with kid."

I start to walk up to him, my confidence was rising and so was my courage to stand up to him.

As soon as I blinked I felt his fist smash against the right side of my face with power I couldn't even process. He certainly did know what he was talking about.

I fell to the cold, unforgiving concrete floor. It hurt, mostly everything hurt. Yet, my body got up. Only to be faced with a punch just as hard as the first one.

"Hahahaha! How cute, a little prince trying to save his little princess!"

I was laying at the floor, looking at the frightful man above me. I could hear him laugh, then I heard _her _voice.

_"Hey! Leave him alone! It's only because you jerks deserve it!"_

As soon as she closed her mouth, the back of his hand slapped her again. I felt _furious _again. I stood up, slowly but surely I was back on my two feet, standing up with my pipe on my right hand.

As soon as he turned his head towards me, I slapped the up side of his head with my lead, metal pipe. He didn't fall, only moved his neck. I was surprised.

No, shocked. How could he take a metal pipe just like that?

He smacked the pipe out of my hands upward in the air. Then, I did the most impossible thing.

Just as his hand swung, the pipe only flew straight up. I ducked and dived under him, only to see the pipe landing in front of me. So I caught it in mid air, jumped as high as I could while raising both my arms and swung them down just as hard as I believed lighting would.

His head fell, overwhelmed by the power I put into my swing. With that, I heard a loud, ear paining shot.

He laid there, unconscious. I felt relief and yet I felt like a monster, and I soon look at _her. _Shock was what I mostly saw, only it grew and grew until I realized why she kept looking so scared. I looked at my stomach.

Blood. I saw blood, was it the thug's or…mine?

No, it was mine. I keep feeling blood rush out of me from the pressure. I looked down at one of the thug's hands. There it was,

_A hand gun. _

Knowing I was experiencing a dire situation, I directed my attention at _her _and spoke weakly,

"_Minami, I'm glad you're saf-"_

Everything faded, as I began to feel nothing at all.

* * *

Quite the twist, huh? So much for a romantic, touching chapter for a special day like this ahaha...*Nervous laughter*

I hope this was well put together for you guys. Don't worry, the story is going to get much more clear after this. I hope you await the 6th chapter to my first fan fiction.

_Until next time._


	6. A Repeated Thought

Sorry, it took a couple more days than it should have been. Things have been getting busier. I also apologize for another short chapter, but this will act as a prologue to the true story of my first fan fiction.

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

**_-~Chapter VI~-_**

**_A Repeated Thought_**

_I woke up._

Or at least, that's what I feel like at this very moment. Drowsy, dizzy, and my heart is pumping beyond belief. I check my clock, 9:38 P.M.

The past memories of that mugging experiences rushes into my mind a little like how a person recovers instantly from amnesia. I tremble at the fear I felt, yet I feel warmth of the thought that Minami was safe.

_I was shot, right here, in my stomach. The bleeding, I saw so much._

I run my hands over my belly, but I felt no pain. I looked under only to see how it always was. Like nothing ever touched it.

Was it a dream? Or did I suffer from a long-term coma? I pick up my phone laying on my nightstand.

I open to see through the messages, there was never a text from He-Mizuki. Then it hit me.

I never got the invite to go meet her. I never got stood up and forced to walk back home at night. I never saw a person getting mugged. I never saw Minami threatened. I never managed to beat two street thugs with a lead pipe, and I never got shot.

It was…_another nightmare._

It felt so real, so very real. I must have dozed off instead of getting that text from Mizuki. This is crazy. I have never experienced something so real like that, and it involved Minami again. I'm starting to wonder…

Is there something I'm not seeing here? Anything?

Well, I guess I'll just brush it off for now. I have other things to think about, like getting ready for school tomorrow. Since I feel better, I get the need to prepare my bag even though it's almost 10 p.m. and I should be sleeping around now.

Textbooks, notebooks, pencils, school ID…

My eyes feel heavy as I shift around the tools in my back pack. It should be pretty dark, yet the stars are bringing the night to life. I can't help but to stare at my window s I finish packing my bag.

I bet if I counted all the stars, that much would be how much I care for my friends. Ha, what a silly, cheesy thought.

Though, my mood gets brighter when I think about all the times I've had with them. The ultimate painkiller.

I push myself back on my bed, go under my covers, and lay on my back. I feel so comfortable at this very moment, at peace is a better way of putting it. Funny me thinking that, I just woke up from the most realistic nightmare I have ever had. Just thinking about it makes me feel uneasy…

No. I told myself I would put all of that aside.

I can't worry about stuff like that, I can't dig deeper in my thoughts for Minami and why I dream of her so often now.

My focus should be assuring to my friends that I'm okay and that I need to prepare for a test I should've taken today. I'm trying to wonder how I even got sick. It was out of no where, it's like my body and mind are at war with each other with an offense of illness and nightmares.

This has been a crazy week when I begin to think about it. I'm too tired to think about it…

I push myself harder to get back to bed. I slam into it and fall in the abyss of sleep with no second thoughts.

_Let's hope tomorrow will be better._

* * *

_Here I am, home alone with just my sister and I. She's asleep, hopefully, I wouldn't want her to start screwing up her sleep schedule. I already have, and I don't completely know why. _

_The test wasn't too hard today, having Aki absent did takes it's toll on my happiness for today. No one suspected that I missed him. Thank. God._

I need to stop worrying about him or else everything I think about will just be him.

_Him, him, him, him, him…_

_Such ridiculous feelings, and I can't even express them properly. It even causes me to end up staring at the sky through my bed like this, on another sleepless night._

He better come to school tomorrow. He better.

_Or else I'll scold him, no…I can't do that, he doesn't deserve it…I don't know why I can't treat him properly. Is there something wrong with me?_

Am I too harsh or just a terrible person in general? Should I even talk to him about this…?

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

_I will not confess. Yet. Maybe, ugh, I don't know…_

_I'm not that brave. Not like he is, one of the reasons why I love him? Everything about him is…is…amazing…_

_I miss him._

_Gosh my feelings are so sensitive and fragile. I'm going to need to express them sooner or later. Well, let's see if he comes to school tomorrow…_

* * *

Once again, I would like to thank you for reading the 6th chapter to my first fan fiction!

I will soon publish the 7th in a matter of time, so please give me reviews because I enjoy knowing what my readers think of this story so far.

_Until next time._


	7. Such A Feeling Returns

Ah! I have to admit, I had a little more fun than usual when writing this chapter, and I'll indeed have more fun progressing future relationships between other characters.

I guess if there was a phrase for this story it would be, "_Slowly but surely."_

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone once again for reading my story so far, I have a lot of faith in this story.

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

_**-~Chapter VII~-**_

_**Such A Feeling Returns**_

Finally.

It's a school day and I'm not sick, any trace of it has fallen to the abyss of my immune system.

My mind can't help but to force my arms up in the air as I pledge the victory of overcoming such a cold just for the sake of seeing my friends. They would be so proud.

I dance off my bed and spring towards he bathroom, I have never felt this much energy in the morning.

Is this what it's like being a morning person? Well, I like it. It feels great.

Especially after having another nigh-

No, take your mind away from that. Think, think, shower, shower…Yes! I need to get to the shower. I am a serious mess…

It only takes me a few moments to turn on hot water and get undressed, the warm water gives me a sensation that alerts my entire body to become awake in a matter of seconds. After using body conditioner and shampoo, I just lay there in the shower, soaking in the feeling of high temperature water smashing against my skin.

After about ten minutes of that, I get up and shut off the water. Only to open the curtain and feel all the water begin to evaporate rapidly causing numerous chills down my entire body. The worse part about warm showers.

I let out a huge groan caused by the chills.

"Nee-san! Um, could you get me a towel, I kind of forgot to get one!"

I hear the slight, soft sound of footsteps, while the door opens to show a towel hanging from a womanly arm.

I reach out but the arm turns away, rejecting my desire for the towel, I soon realize my rudeness.

"Oh, sorry! Good morning, Nee-san, and thank you." I grab the towel and let out a soft, relived sigh.

I take a couple minutes to dry off, then walking into my room to see my clothes for today piled on my desk.

* * *

I feel as free as a bird when I step of my house.

I felt like a shut-in, or more like my sister and I were the only humans left living in the town.

I wonder if that's how hermits and shut-ins feel. Would that be what they want? To shut out reality and close themselves to the outside world?

Interesting thoughts…

I give a large stretch to both my arms, while I walk through the street that leads towards my school.

The town feels like it has so much life today. I really enjoy seeing all these busy, but happy faces walking around the area in their own favored pace.

Such a normal day today, yet I feel slightly different, I guess I'm just being more observant this morning.

I look towards the sky, over the mountains. I can see the sun soaring past the horizon full of pride. It's emotion reflecting on how nice of a day it feels, at just the perfect weather too. I feel really lucky to see this view.

I soon get pulled out of my trance as I hear honking horns dash past me, only to soon fade away in a matter of moments. I sigh while thinking, such a hasty town.

A city life, huh?

I can say I like living like this. Though I wonder if other people stop to watch the sun or the sky or some kind of view like this.

Only to remember that their, no, we're busy in our daily lives. I guess we just forget some of the most beautiful things in this world. Just like that, I remember that I stopped walking, not soon after I see myself hastily, fast-walking down one of the busiest streets in this town.

I keep thinking about how much I want to see my friends right now. Yet I know I am, I must be really fragile to be longing them only after about a day of not being with them.

I must a really weak person. I laugh off the thought though.

* * *

The distance between the school and I is slowly becoming smaller, the pace of my walking seems to help.

I've been walking for around 20 minutes, I'm starting to doubt that my pace has been helping me get to school in time. I deciding on improving my speed until-

BAM!

My eyes shut as hard as they could be, I could feel my bottom smash against the concrete sidewalk. I rub the are where the pain is most dense, my chest. I open my eyes to hear a little girl with a familiar voice…

"Baka na Oniichan! That hurt! My face feels terrible now…"

Hazuki Shimada, Minami's younger sister who also has started calling me brother. She's cute when she's angry, but almost as dangerous as Minami.

I get up, ignoring that slight pain in my chest and press my palm against the top of her head.

"It's nice to see you again, Hazuki." I give the most brotherly, confident smile I could give. She jumps up, trying to form words faster than what she's thinking of saying. Like she suddenly became all excited.

"Since when did you start calling me Mizuki?! Does this mean you return my feelings, Onii-chan?!"

I tense up, having more trouble developing words than she was a moment ago.

"Um…I-I…guess…uh…" I take a slight step backwards, feeling uncomfortable from her words.

She walks closer while staring up at me, "Why is Onii-chan acting weird? Does he already love someone else?"

I let out a huge sigh that passes off as a sign that she should close this conversation. She gets the sign and stops talking, I could tell she began to get nervous from her body language.

I guides her hands behind her back and starts swaying her leg.

"I-is it because Akihisha and Nee-san secretly l-love eachother…"

I could barely recognize what she was mumbling about. My curiosity takes over, "What did you say?"

She tenses up even more that I am and starts shuttering, "O-o-oh, n-nothing! I-I um…need to g-get to school!"

Not soon after, she dashes past me. I could make out her faint whispering to herself…

_"I'm such a baka, I can't spill Nee-sans secret like that…"_

I stand there, watching the strange little girl run down the street, I am utterly confused at this very moment. Yet, I continue walking in my own direction, the fear of being late to class overwhelms me and I start running to my school.

_Buzz-Buzz Buzz-Buzz_

I can feel my phones vibration in my pocket, it's a call from Yūji. I open it up and start the conversation with my usual greeting phrase.

"Hello?"

"_Hey dude! Where are you? Don't tell me you're still sick! Unless you're late, bump into any cute girls on the way here?"_

"Actually ye- I mean no! No, wait…I mean well, I bumped into Minami's sister and well, it was a interesting series of events…"

_"Ha! I got you! Right on the mark! It's not good to be hitting on little girls though, man. That's just wrong."_

"Hey! No! I wasn't hitting on her! It was just…weird, but enough about that! I'm on my way, you'll see me come through the class just before the bell rings as always."

_"I'll look forward to it. Don't keep us waiting, or else Iron Man is going to have your head. Or at least that's what he says…"_

"Oh god! Okay! See you later!"

I slam my phone and shove it into my pocket. I'm practically sprinting by the time I heard about Iron Man…

There it is, I see the school. It felt like such a long journey to get here…

Ah! I have no time to start reflecting! I need to get to class, it starts in only a few minutes!

As soon as I step at the gates, I stop.

Everything is quiet.

All I could hear is the wind blowing.

This feeling, I recognize it, it was from my first dream. The one with Minami on the beach. It's not bad, but I can't tell if it's good either. Just like when I was looking at her through the rays of that beautiful orange sunlight.

It's like I'm having the biggest epiphany I have ever had. Ever.

I have the feeling, that something is going to happen soon.

Something that'll change my life.

The thing is…

_I don't know if it's good or bad._

* * *

There it is, the 7th chapter of my very first fan fiction!

Thank you for spending some of your time reading it. I really, really appreciate it.

Please review also, they can really aid my story and push it beyond mediocrity and ordinary, so thank you.

_Until next time._


	8. An Unexpected Turn

Wow, this has been the longest gap in time between chapters. For that I _sincerely_ apologize.

Let's just say, I've had quite the few past weeks. It's been crazy, and I'll admit that I have an exotic and lazy life style.

There, now my viewers know at least one thing about me.

Though, I hope I haven't disappointed any of my viewers, plus this chapter isn't my longest one ever. Though hey are going to increase in time, as an amateur fan fiction writer, I would say I'm improving my patience little by little.

Am I boring you? I wonder if my viewers even read this introduction...

I do put some work into this, honestly. (Nervously Laughs)

**_Do I have you attention now?_**

Ah, there I go. Adding personality to my literature introductions.

(Ahem) Well, I think I have exhausted your patience. I must thank you though, I would say this story has been getting popular little by little. I have to thank you all. This really means so much to me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

**_-~Chapter VIII~-_**

**_An Unexpected Turn_**

I knew I was going to be late.

Yet, I just stood there, exploiting the new feelings that have wandered upon me. If anyone saw me at this moment, they would think I was day dreaming like the fool I am.

This feeling told me that there was only one thing that could break me out of my trance. It told me that the only person would be-

"_Aki?"_

Just like that, I broke out and looked behind me to see a beautiful girl in a female school uniform with a large yellow bow tie behind her purple pony tied hair.

I never felt this…_weird _from looking at her before. Why now?

I really don't understand myself sometimes…

I shutter a bit, but I manage to speak normally, "U-uh, Hi Minami."

She notices my shuttering and catches on really well,

"Hey, is anything wrong? First you stand there day dreaming and now you're talking all weird…"

I counter better than even I expected, "I'm uh, still not feeling well, I think I still might be a little sick. Yeah, that's it!"

I let out a nervous laugh, I just realized that I can't stop staring at her…with that same _weird _feeling. It must look like I'm admiring her, cause I sure am.

She's still not convinced, "You look fine to me, since when were you acting a little shy?"

I don't answer, I just continue looking at her. No words cross my mind.

She starts to get act awkward, "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

I know I would regret saying this but this is the only response I truly want to say, "H-have you always been this…pretty?"

Her eyes widened and her body language goes out of control, it's like she's hesitant to hit something-

BAM!

All I see is darkness again. I can feel extreme pain in my chest, weird, she'd always hit my face and not my chest…

The next thing I hear is her awkward, shuttering voice, "Y-you must still be sick in the h-head! W-why would you ask s-s-something like that?!"

Even through all the pain, I can still respond normally. I guess I could say that I'm used to this stuff.

_I can't say I didn't miss it either._

"Sorry! I was just curious! You look really…-"

Just before I could finish, her face transforms into a deep red strawberry and runs off in the opposite direction. Once again, I am utterly confused.

"DON'T BE LATE, AKI!"

That's all I hear when I see her running away, smiling back at me.

Yeah, I'm still confused. Just a little more.

* * *

Sweat is what I feel running down my left cheek. I don't understand how Minami got back to class so fast, I guess she's more athletic than I thought she was.

As for me, well, I'm leaning more on the wimpy side. Yet, I don't get under estimated so easily. I can push myself hard If I ever needed to-

BAM!

My face hits the floor. Blurred vision. Why am I getting hurt so often today?

As my eyes clear I see a banana peel. How corny.

I get up and dust myself off. After a few seconds of heavy breathing. I take off again. Sprinting and dashing through the hallways, seeing no one else gives me that uneasy feeling.

There, I see it. The classroom where I need to be, 2-F.

Almost there, almost, closer, closer…

I think I might be going a little too fast-

I'm not sure I'd be-

Able to stop-

Right-

Now-

The door opens on it's own.

My ears are covered by my screaming caused by me rushing way too fast.

Right as I'm mid-air halfway in the room, I hear the bell ring.

I land harshly but contently into the hard floor of the class room. All the eyes are on me, some kids are even trying to choke back laughter. I'm sure Iron Man's presence is making sure they don't do otherwise.

"Take your seat."

Yes, the harsh, toned voice I hear on almost a daily basis, my teacher as we nicknamed him, Iron Man.

I can say I didn't miss him during yesterday's situation. Yet, I can also say I have slight respect for him, if not, pure fear. Or maybe both…

I get up and glance at the people in the classroom.

I see Yūji smiling at me, I smile back as I walk to my desk, I felt relieved.

Again I hear that harsh, assertive voice, "I thought you'd be over you illness by yesterday like a real man would, _but instead you thought you could sleep in and come to school right after the lunch period_?

The last sentence struck my like lighting against a tree.

What?!

I am –that- late?! That seems almost impossible! This is crazy!

My words burst out, "I swear I left early this morning! I thought I barely made the 1st bell!"

"You must have been sidetracked pretty badly this morning, or you must have passed out in the middle of a side walk. Either way, don't be late again."

I glance towards Minami in confusion, she just smiles and giggles at me. Like she feels some sort of pride. Her expression tells me that she tricked me, but I guess I deserved it. I –was- acting weird towards her when we last met.

I let out an enormous side, and lay my head on my table.

"I promise I won't be late again."

"Good."

* * *

The lesson was even tougher than the run here, the run I at least felt like I had some purpose. Here, I'm just watching the clock lazily tick away in the slowest way possible.

I'm not even sure this lesson is important. Ah heck, I shouldn't let my ego get to me.

Yes, I did beat the smartest student at this school at a test. Luckily. Though, I'm still lazy and not actually that smart at all.

Still! That dang clock. Go faster, I have a lot to tell Yūji…

* * *

Well, there's that. The next chapter is going to come sooner! I guess I just need more inspiration.

That's a good idea, find more inspiration.

I mean, if any of you viewers know anything that could inspire with writing please let me know. It could improve my literature drastically.

Other than that, I would like to thank you again for putting the time and effort to read this.

_Until next time._


	9. Just Half A School Day

And so I present you the 9th chapter to my first fan fiction.

Again, I apologize for taking just a little more time than I needed, I plan on gradually increasing length of future chapters and publish 1 or 2 chapters per week or so.

Also, I thank you viewers for reading and staying with the story this far. This story has been rather successful lately and I really, really am thankful for the support.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm doing my best to slowly incorporate all the BAT characters in this story.

_Okay, on with the story.  
_

* * *

_**-~Chapter IX~-**_

_**Just Half A School Day**_

During class, I realized that I must still be sick.

Since I was late, without even knowing it. After all that work running over here. I over exerted myself.

All that work, for nothing. Am I just being stubborn abo-

I forgot to eat breakfast didn't I?

Maybe that's it? Well, not eating is bad for recovery…God, I'm such an id

I wonder what Nee-san is doing right now, sleeping? Ha, most likel-

Oh here we go…

I can feel it upon me, I feel dizzy and tired, not like the usual class boredom. The lecture was just flying through my ears and eyes. I was paying not attention at all, so when Iron Man took notice-

"Pay attention. Or else remedial lessons will sneak up on you, boy!"

I heard that line, which woke me right up.

"Y-yes sir."

I bowed my head, I really wasn't feeling good. Until I heard the music to my ears in daily school life.

The bell was ringing.

At that moment I got up and left the classroom. I didn't look behind me, I could tell everyone else was sitting down. I heard no other movement, must have been awkward watching me leave. I hope I didn't concern my friends.

I just wanted to get out of there.

I realize that this is just normal for a teenager. Hating some classes and sprinting out for some fresh air.

I wanted to go to the roof, so I changed my random course for that location.

I heard footsteps, then a familiar voice.

"I suppose you're still not well?"

I could barely look back in surprise, it was my best friend, Yūji.

"I-I uh…guess. I was heading to the roof. To get some fresh air."

He smiled, but concern was still in his eyes, "I'll tag along, it seems Shōko gets crazier for me by the day. It's a bit exhausting."

He let's out his signature laughter, signaling that he didn't really mean what he just said.

I couldn't help but feel happy, I missed this guy. I cued him forth and we started walking towards the same destination.

A few seconds, maybe even a minute passed, before I broke the silence, "So…what did I miss?" I wasn't exactly the best at conversation starting.

But I did remember that I had some things to tell him

He took a moment to think about it, "Well, nothing much. Just another normal day, just without you."

I sighed in relief, I'll admit I had a feeling something interesting happened while I was gone.

"Though, Minami-chan seemed a bit out of it lately."

That triggered a weird sense in me.

Ugh, more confusing feelings.

I responded though, "Really? Like how?"

He put some more thought into what he was going to say. That's Yūji for you, "Just, different from usual, one moment she's happy, the other she's upset, and one time she's both."

I couldn't help but feel worried, Minami is one of my best friends after all.

He kept going, "I can't find the reason why yet. It's like the girl is going through a phase. She hasn't been bothering any one though, she's still her."

"Well, you've got me worried…", I was hesitant to ask, because I feared that it could be the truth, "Could it be because of 'someone'?"

He responded casually, his words came out as did my relief, "Nah, I'm not too sure someone would make her go through this. I guess it's something all girls go through."

I looked down as I walked, my relief didn't last long. I had the thought if my dreams could be telling me something about Minami bouncing around in my head.

I'm sure Yūji noticed this, he walked a little but faster to get ahead of me.

"Is there something going on, Akihisha?"

I stopped and looked forward. I could see the entrance to the rooftop.

I looked at him, "I might need to tell you something."

I walked forward, going up the stairs, then opening the door. I heard Yūji close the door behind me.

While watching the sun dance in the middle of the sky, I turned around, took a breath, and told Yūji about my dreams.

* * *

_I found myself sitting at my desk with the entire class doing the same while the end of the day bell rang. Then Aki just stood up and left, that was not like him to just leave. Is something wrong with him?_

_Ah, to sleepy to think…_

_I really just wanted to take a nap, I have always been so sleepy during school these past weeks. So ridiculous._

_I guess I was okay in general though, my friends and I didn't know where Aki and Yūji went. They probably went off to catch up. Let guys be guys I guess._

_I shouldn't worry, they were right across the room from me._

_Especially Aki…_

_It's good…to be seeing again. Yet, from the looks of it, he seems very distant. I'm not sure he's been sleeping well either.._

_It's like he's remembering nightmares. I wonder if that's what Aki and Yūji were talking about._

_Ah, why must I over think things?_

_If I'm always thinking about him I might as well do it for the right reasons, worrying and caring for him._

_He sure knows how to make all that pay off. Since when did he call me…pretty?_

_I've heard hot before, but that wasn't even referring to me in general, just the way I am sometimes._

_I've felt so insecure about if he thought I was cute or not, until today. Did he really just notice though, or did I do something different today…_

_Ugh, I thought I was too sleepy for this…_

_Right when I began to get up, a voice shocked me out of my thinking._

_"So, would you think you had the idea where Akihisha and Yūji went? It was quite abrupt."_

_It was Mizuki-chan._

_I let out a sigh, "I was wondering myself. We shouldn't worry though, they might have just went somewhere to catch up on things."_

_She let out a giggle, "I didn't have the slightest idea that guys had gossip to talk about too."_

_I giggled as well, there goes my worrying feeling. Hemeji was good at cheering anyone up. I admired that fact about her, and even envious sometimes._

_I spoke, "Well, it seems we some gossip to talk about don't we?"_

_"I –have- heard some interesting things going on around the school. I prefer we go shopping as we discuss this, shall we?", she smiled._

_"Why not invite Kirishima-san and Kudō-san as well? I'm sure they have things they'd want to get off their mind.", I smiled also._

_"Okay, let's go get them right now."_

_We walked out of the classroom after we sayed our good byes to the rest of our friends in Class F._

* * *

After some time, me and Yūji ended up at a small bridge, the same one in my second dream where I was apparently "stood up".

I felt pretty uneasy about coming here, but Yūji insisted. He favored how he wanted to see the reason behind my dreams. I just hope this doesn't become a detective case.

He walked around the area. He seemed pretty interested but didn't exactly find anything abnormal.

I trailed back to me.

"So like I said, I'm clueless when it comes to your first dream, but this one…Maybe we can figure it out."

I shrugged, "You sure you want to put effort into this. They're just dreams, or um, nightmares honestly."

He responded pretty quickly while glancing at the sinking sun, "You said that these dreams still bother you to this day, and you remember them as if they were clear memories. I think it's something."

I sighed, "You're not going to find anything by investigating something as complicated as dreams, And don't we have to be home soon?"

He continued to look at the dazzling sun. As if the rays of light gave a sort of inspiration to him.

"Well, what you've told me so far intrigued me. Nothing exciting has been happening since we gave those seniors a whooping in that contest."

I gave him an uncertain look, "So you're doing this just because you don't have anything else to do?"

He chocked back whatever he swallowed, "Hey now, if it seems to be bothering you, then I'm going to help out. The intriguing part is just a bonus." He winked at me as he said those words.

"Right, I shouldn't doubt you, you're a great friend." I looked back at that same sun.

"Yep, the greatest."

We both laughed.

* * *

He was persistent so I gave in to continuing to retrace the steps in my past dream.

We walked down the road, the same way I did in my dream after I was stood up. I was walking back home in my dream, until…

There.

I see the alleyway which lead to another area, the same area where I dreamt of Minami getting assaulted.

The feeling of uneasiness stained my stomach. At one point I just didn't want to keep going further, Yūji pushed me along.

It wasn't the fact that I dreamt about this place, but how clear I dreamt it. Everything here is exactly the way in my dream

Last time I checked, humans have wild guesses and imaginations of places while dreaming.

It was scary, yet a little impressive if I say so myself.

Though, I didn't have time to pat myself on the back, it was getting a bit dark.

Yūji broke the silence, "Ah, I guess we'll call it a day. There's honestly nothing affecting you as bad as I thought it would around here."

"You're talking as if I was some lab rat."

He laughed, "Whoops! Well, you know the point I'm trying to get across anyway."

I gave him nothing but a loud sigh.

We turned around and began aiming towards the area of my house. I'm not sure if I want to go back to that place, or maybe I'm just too sleepy decide if I want to or not.

Jeez, we went straight for here too, we're even still carrying our backpacks. I have some explaining to do at home…

"Um, Yūji you're parents mind you being out like this, right?"

He gave it some thought, but he didn't take very long, "I guess so, they know I can take care of myself. I should still explain to them why I was out so late. You should to."

"I know, I know. Let's not do this too often, okay?"

"Yeah, we won't. I was just interested but I don't think we should pursue this any further."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"You sure? You were pretty amazed at my dreams when I first told you."

As he thought of his words, my confusion rose again.

"Well, we're not scientists or physiologists, or however you say it. We're just students in Class F."

I groaned and looked to the sky, "We're that useless, huh?"

He shrugged, "I wouldn't say that. I'd say we're a pretty badass duo. Our friends are pretty amazing too."

"I guess so, heh? We're pretty lucky for useless teenagers.", I let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't say useless, you can cook. I can't think of any other guys who can cook as good as you. Or cook at all." He nudged my shoulder.

"Well if you're living alone, what choice do you have?" I nudged him back.

"Yeah…" He looked away for a second, as if adding suspense to his next words. "You'd make a great wife."

"PFF!" I nudged his shoulder even harder. "Oh very funny!"

We both shared another laugh, I really hope I don't get sick anytime soon. I don't think I could stand another day without Yūji and the others.

* * *

We continued to walk, soon my house was in sight.

Next thing I know, I'm standing at my steps towards my house's front door.

I began my goodbye, "Well this is it, it's been a good half of the day. I'll see you tomorrow."

Right when I turn around-

"Wait."

I was startled but I managed to casually look back at him, "Yeah, what is it?"

I looked at me, I didn't know where all this seriousness came from. So I wasn't going to risk thinking this is a joke.

He continued to look at me, then around somewhere else, then back at me. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard.

I started to get curious, "Um, is there something you want to say?"

"One last thing about the dream."

I started to get a little un easy, but I still didn't mind.

"Okay, what's bugging you about them?"

His words poured out into a question-

_"Yoshii Akihisa, what are your true feelings for Shimada Minami?"_

* * *

And there we have it! The 10th chapter will be coming soon. Since it's the 10th chapter, it's going to be a chapter through Minami's point of view. Since I've given glimpses of her part of the story, I'm devoting a chapter just to her.

By the way, if I made any mistakes such as names or how the characters properly addressed one another please notify me through a review and I'll change it as quickly as possible.

But yeah, keep giving my reviews, I really enjoy taking your thoughts into consideration. I love the support and like I said, if there is any way I could make this story better, such as ideas- (Well for ideas on the story just message me on that)- or just what you think I am doing good or bad at.

**Oh! Just letting you know, I'm also starting my second fan fiction of _MM!_ next month! So please look forward to that too!**

Thank you very much.

_Until next time._


	10. Regretting For Falling

Welp, procrastination sure overwhelmed me. I would also like to apologize for that.

It seems like the 10th chapter special was finally finished, I did my best to carefully corporate the characters in this one, you could say I did my best.

I honestly hope you enjoy this because after this, _A Baka's Love Story _is going to take a break for a while. I've decided to do this so I can begin to write other stories, although _A Masochist's Love Story _is still not going to start until it's original set due date.

I'll give you more info after you read this chapter, you'll see more at the bottom of this chapter.

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

_**-~Chapter X~-**_

_**Regretting For** **Falling**_

_~Minami~_

Soon enough, Mizuki-chan and I were headed for shopping after school. Also, our fellow classmates whom we asked came along, Kirishima-san and Kudō-san. I thought it would be nice, just us girls. I guess boys can get too silly sometimes. Doesn't everyone need a break?

I was too busy thinking to notice Mizuki-chan asking me a question, then she nudged me.

I realized that we were on the train, I uh, I should stop spacing out.

Mizuki-chan asked again, "Minami-chan, where exactly do you want to go shopping? We've all been debating."

Our green haired, humorous classmate spoke up, "Well, I haaaaaave heard of this nice new store that sells all kinds of dresses at a…decent price I guess. Ahaha."

Kirishima-san gave a smirk and spoke, "Well Kudō-chan, we aren't exactly flowing out money. I'm sure we could -barely- pass off with decent prices."

Kudō-san let out a disappointed groan. Mizuki-chan just giggled at their interaction, "We'll barely close to the market anyway, let's catch up on other things."

And just like that, Kudō-san's eyes lit up, "Ooooooh! Let's talk about boys!"

My heart gave a large clench inside my chest. That was the last thing I wanted to talk about, I'll try to avoid my…story on this matter.

Kirishima-san again spoke out, "I have nothing to exploit on. Yūji will always be mine."

Mizuki-chan's eyes and mine met, we gave each other an uncomfortable look. I didn't even have to think to myself why. Because it's so obvious.

We both have feelings for the same guy.

Kudō-san noticed this, "Oh, is there something going on? You both have boy troubles?"

Mizuki-chan was brave enough to respond, "I guess you could say that we kind of have the same boy trouble…" She finishes with a nervous laugh.

The girl with green hair began to feel the awkwardness, "Oh…well. Is it something you both want to talk about it?"

Mizuki-chan and I gave each other another awkward look. I never really wanted to talk to her about it, the last time we ever mentioned it is when we decided that our race began.

"So my feelings for Kōta-chan are out of the question?" Kudō-san's voice sounded sarcastic, but we knew what she meant.

We all stared at her with surprise, though, we couldn't say we didn't see it coming. Just surprised that she admits to having feelings for a die-heart pervert.

Mizuki-chan couldn't help but break the silence, "Awh! That's so nice Kudō-san! We wish you the best of luck."

I couldn't help but laugh though, "You sure? He's one hell of a pervert! Although…I guess there's more to him than that."

"This should work out under the circumstances," Kirishima-san stated, "If other people don't get in the way. Though, you won't have to worry."

Kudō-san just kept blushing, which we don't see too often. "W-well, what's up with you two? You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I started to feel uneasy again. I honestly wanted to avoid this at all costs.

I never expected what happened next to…happen.

"I'm sure it's fine that we're both in love with Akihisa-kun, right? I mean, we're friends and rivals. We have more than one bond, Minami-chan."

She smiled at me with a "reassuring" smile.

"You have a better chance, Mizuki-chan. I don't exactly express my feelings too well. I'm too aggressive, I'm sure he's always scared when he's around me."

Mizuki-chan acted surprised, "Awh, this is no fun! I can't have my rival giving up. You put yourself down too much, you're better than that, Minami-chan."

I felt more and more uneasy with every word I kept blurting out without thinking.

"He's always kind, to everyone. He was even the first one to be nice to me when I first came here, yet I was still so mean to him. I tried to be better, but…it's who I am."

I'm sure Kirishima-san and Kudō-san felt intrigued on how this conversation went, this is a long train ride.

Mizuki-chan responded, "Minami-chan, please don't worry over it. If you really want to know, why don't you just ask him?"

I started to lose little control over my emotions, "And do what? Stand there and wait to get rejected?! He barely noticed and called me pretty only just today! He's done more for you, cared for you more, he even gave it his all to get you out of Class F! He must love you! He has to! You're the one that deserves him!"

I'm standing up by the end of my ranting, I can't think when I'm thinking about him.

Mizuki-chan stood up too, "Yes, and maybe I've fallen in love with him for that! Still, you never know! He could love you instead! Sure, I won't give up, but I'm not going to have this race rigged from the start!"

I lose more control by the second, "Rigged? Rigged?! Of course it was! Look at you! You're perfect! Beautiful, smart, kind! You are perfect, just freaking perfect! Of course he would go for you! Me? There's a reason why I'm in Class F and it's not just because of my flat chest! I can't do anything right for him! I practically embarrassed myself when I thought he and I were dating and went off recklessly and stole his first kiss! I'm selfish!"

Kirishima-san stood up also. "Shimada-san, I please suggest the both of you calm dow-"

"No," I'm practically screaming now, "I will not calm down! I'm a stupid, spoiled brat for fell hopelessly in love with an idiot! What would I even be good for anyway?! He can even cook better than I can! He's only nice to me because he's nice to everyone! I don't get why I tagged along in his friend circle anyway, what am I to him? A tom boy? A guy friend? I'm not even a girl to him! It's obvious that he would love Mizuki-chan! They're perfect for each other! I should just stay away, maybe he would be happier and have less injuries!"

Mizuki-chan spoke, "M-Minami-chan…Please…Give yourself a chance! Don't you trust your feelings?"

"I love him, I do! I love him with all my heart! I love him like crazy! I can't sleep at night because I'm too busy thinking about him! All I do when I sleep is dream about –him-! I am hopelessly, unconditionally, head over heels in love with Aki…But I'm just a teenage girl! What would I know?!"

Mizuki-chan couldn't form words. I feel like a horrible person at this very moment. I wanted to leave, but my emotions aren't done yet.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME, MIZUKI-CHAN. SO WHY SHOULD I CARE?" There it is, I'm letting my emotions get ahead of me. I realized that when tears ran down my face.

The train stopped at the station. I stood there crying with three of my friends staring at me with shock. No, not shock, pity. I see pity from them.

This made me more angry.

The doors open, I hastily turn around to walk away but stop at the doorway. I turn around to give Mizuki-chan one last glimpse of how terrible I look right now,

"Make him happy, Mizuki-chan. Please? I should just go away and not bother the both of you."

I walk out, the door closes and continues to head towards our original destination.

* * *

I can't believe this ended like this.

I'm a stupid teenage girl, acting stupid over a teenage boy. I'm ridiculous. I'm not sure if I can face them anytime soon. I…I want to go home, I need to get home…My sister is waiting for me.

I continued to walk, until I heard my phone ring.

I prayed that it wasn't Mizuki-chan, but to my surprise, it was my…father?

I answered without hesitation, "Hello?"

"Darling, it's me your father. Are you home?"

"Uh, I-I'm walking home, dad. It's nice to hear your voice. How are you doing? Wait, why are you calling?"

"I was hoping you were at home so I could also talk to your sister but I need to ask you this now."

"A-ask me what, dad?"

_"Minami, would you like to come back to Germany?"_

* * *

Woo! Man, I wonder. Is this the most serious this story has ever gotten? Is this the most intense chapter yet? Do _you _enjoy this story?

Please answer these questions in a review, I would love to hear what you viewers think.

And on that note, I would like to announce that Book One of _A Baka's Love Story _has ended. Expect Book 2 in some time, and allow me to focus on other stories.

I only hope that my future stories will be better than my first story, I could say I've gotten a lot better. I just need inspiration and motivation to do so. This story could use a break, and it deserves one. Though, I apologize for leaving this story in a cliff hangar. It gives you something to look forward too, correct?

I thank you all, for reading my story. Reviewing, favoring, and following this story, my first story. You've all given me confidence and it will pay off!

So yes, look forward to more stories from Beautified Disaster!

_Until next time, my amazing viewers!_


	11. Unpredictable Longing

_**The time has come again!**_

I present to you the latest chapter to my first story! Did you miss it? I sure did, writing this was as fun as I predicted it to be. I'm glad tried to make time for this!

I wanted to continue the story, and I an intense rest of the story already planned out for you viewers!

So prepare, because _A Baka's Love Story _is back!

Let's do this!

_Okay, on with the story._

* * *

_**-~Chapter XI~-**_

_**Unpredictable Longing**_

So little time has passed and yet, all these emotions have rushed in and out of my head.

I can't seem to gain most control of my emotions at this point. Especially with the question my best friend asked me…

I couldn't answer him, and I even said that I couldn't and I just ran off. I practically ran away from my own problems. I must've looked pathetic.

I mean, I'm sure that all I'm doing is giving an even bigger impression that I'm a true idiot.

What are my feelings for Minami? Can I really answer that? Minami, the harsh girl who abuses me but is just so sweet on the inside. I could tell that she's always been there for me…

She's one of my closest friends…

I can't ruin that, all the time we've spent developing our friendship is very valuable to me. I will never take it for granted.

I wonder who she might even have feelings for, is it anyone in our group or our school? Or is it someone outside of school? Maybe a sweetheart back in Germany…? That seems likely…

Hey! Why am I getting sad over this? Do I really care about who she likes…?

Oh boy. I can't help but wonder…What type of guy does she li- Okay! Seriously!

I rant at myself as I smash my head against the wall in my room. Ah right, I'm in my bed just laying here thinking…

I was so lost in thought that I forgot I was even in my room, what time is it?

I glance over to the bright red light creating numbers and flashing a glint all over my dark room. It's 9:48. Welp, it's not that late. I don't have to worry about sleep right now.

I'm too busy realizing that no matter how hard I try I can't get Minami out of my head.

Damn! What's up with me? Do I actually like her? No, I'm too afraid to answer myself at this point. I just need to get some sleep, yeah most likely. Alright, I've changed my mind. It's time for me to get some sleep.

I mutter something right before I drift into sleep.

* * *

Ah, it's morning. I actually feel much better than I was feeling last night. I feel like time is getting a bit faster now, other than the past few days.

Funny, I don't remember any of my dreams of last night…Could that mean something or…?

Nah, I'll just brush that idea off my head and head into the shower. I need to properly wake myself up.

I grab my towel out of my room and head straight for my bathroom. I turn the nozzle to let loose a stream of very cold water. I push my hand into the thin air river and feel it as it gradually gets warmer. I jump right in to experience a daily event that occurs everyday, the warmth of water cleansing me.

I'm used to it, but taking a shower feels great.

* * *

I pack up my things, say goodbye to Nee-san, and then head out to another day of school.

As I walk toward my destination, I notice that I'm walking past Minami's neighborhood. I had urge to, so I decided to walk to her house and walk with her to school. I guess she wouldn't mind. I've done it a couple times before, just not as much this year.

As soon as I turn the corner, I start to get this bad feeling in my stomach. Ah, must be my body acting up. I'm sure it's just no big deal.

I continue to stroll down to her place, I'm actually getting a bit excited for some reason. What it is? I have no idea. I swear, there must be something wrong with me. Is it because of hormones that I'm getting these random emotions and feelings?

I stop walking and let out a huge sigh. I look around to see trees and other people walking.

No one really seems in a hurry. I guess this really isn't a busy day for any one else either. Good for us.

Well, while I'm randomly staring at people, they could be thinking I'm a creep or something. Time to get a move on.

I'd call Minami to let her know to wait, but I kinda want to surprise her. I haven't really interacted with her in a while now, so I think I'm going to try better these next few days.

Like I said before, she's always been there for me. I just hope she hasn't left yet.

Right as I'm walking, I feel a large body of force push my aside into the floor.

All my eyes could see was a dashing flash of black. My whole body slams into the ground, not only that, I also crashed into a couple trash cans. Oh, I haven't felt this much pain a while.

I was too surprised to realize what was going on, but apparently a man with a black mask pushed me over but then tripped on his own foot. Soon enough, he fell over into the other side of the side walk.

I try to get up but my leg is stuck under this large black sack of trash. Great.

While I stare at my stuck foot, I hear the man in black get up and starts stomping his foot. Until he speaks,

"Hey, YOU! Watch where you're goin' you stupid kid! You made me almost lose the b- What? Where is it?!"

While I'm trying to pull my foot out, the man looks around the ground desperately.

He speaks again, but with a more edgy tone. "Oh man! Where is it? I got lucky the first time getting it, where is it now?!"

From the looks of the black mask, he must be a…robber.

I surge of fear and panic overwhelms my arms and hands and increases the force I'm using to unlock my foot from all this trash.

The robber ends his search and looks toward me.

I couldn't help but plead, "H-hey! I'm sorry, I didn't see you! D-don't try to h-hurt me!"

The man looks at me mercilessly.

I knew that this was only going to get worse, and that my words alone will not get through to him. Whatever he lost, must have been valuable.

He slowly walks up and looks down at me. "Well, it looks like I have time to beat you down, boy. It's time for you to learn some manners when it comes to walking through the streets."

I'd scream out but there's no one else around in this street.

He puts his right hand into his pocket and grasps my head with his left. judging by his looks, he must be almost 150-200 pounds of pure muscle. The worse part is, I don't know how to handle this situation, fear is barely letting me move now.

I close my eyes only to feel cold metal pres against my temple. Right after, I hear his voice,

"You know what this is, boy? This piece of metal is going to blow your brains out. You just made me lose an item that's worth more than your life and 20 more freaking generations of you!"

I couldn't even respond, when I opened my eyes, I saw what he was talking about.

He was pointing a gun to my head.

Panic in me was rapidly swelling inside me, ready to burst out at any moment now. I guess this is it…

I never really knew that this was how my life was going to end, but heck, I lived a happy life. I had the best family and friends I could ask for. I'd love to say thank you to all of them.

I hear a click on the side of my head, I knew that I just had seconds left. I can't think straight but I can accept my early death-

"Or not!"

I scream out two words and remove my foot from the trash, my other foot sweeps and takes under the robbers right leg. His right knee hits the concrete floor pretty hard, he screams and lets go of both my head an the gun.

Out of pure rush, my left foot kicks the gun into the pile of trash. I managed to gain my balance and stand up, looking down at the robber grieving in pain.

As I stare at him, I remember that dream…or nightmare. When Minami was getting mugged, how I came in and did my best to take them on, only to get a blow to the stomach by a bullet.

Anger build up inside me after I realize that this man was going to try to take me away from my family and friends. He wasn't going to let me ever see them again, and I could not let that happen at all costs.

I grab his shirt and pull him upwards towards me, I raise my right hand only to swing down as hard as I ever possibly could.

As the pain in my hand grows, I can only anticipate that the man's face is only worse. He passes out before he falls to the ground.

I stood there, wondering what just happened. Is this me? Did an idiot really beat down a robber and escape death?

Who…am I?

While I'm in shock and I hear shuffling behind me, I turn around as fast as I could only to see a man in a suit holding a bag.

"I see you stopped this man from escaping with my package, young man."

He walks up to me while I still look at him with awe. He must be a from another country, he has a type of accent…Is he American?

"Hmm, why this is quite a mess. I apologize for the trouble, sincerely. You're just a kid and this man wanted to take your life just for this package. That makes me sick."

He walks closer, takes off his black sunglasses, and puts his hand on my right shoulder.

He sets down the bad and digs his left hand into his jacket pocket and pull out a card.

He proceeds to speak, "Here, this is my service number. I seem to be in your debt, if there is any favor you need please call me. Just…make it reasonable, okay? I'm not that powerful, yet." He laughs while he hands me the card.

"Take care kid, I'll catch your name when you all me later, alright?"

The man lifts the bag again, while throwing the robber over his shoulders and continues to walk away.

I realized that, I'm still alive.

* * *

I stood at that same spot for a few minutes, trying to process what happened. Soon enough, I continue to walk and get to Minami.

That…detour wasn't too long…

When I reach up to her place I notice that there are no cars near her place. I shrug it off and ring the door bell, seconds pass. No answer.

I ring again, feeling less confident that anyone will answer.

Again, no answer. I give it another try, but the result is still the same.

* * *

No one is home, Minami probably already left for school. I decide to hurry to school until right after I turn around, a slip of paper falls from the door.

It seems to have been slid into the door, it's a letter or a short message…

_The Shimada Family,_

_It seems you've only been here for a short time. I've enjoyed being your landlord for all this time. I guess this time would have came eventually, so why not now? I'll miss the company._

_I'm sorry I couldn't help with the moving last night, I'm sure you'll find this note when you guys come back to visit._

_I wish you the best of luck on moving back to Germany. Take care!_

From what I'm reading, my mind is starting to explode.

"S-she…moved…?"

* * *

Yep! You have just read the 11th chapter to my continued story!

So thank you for reading and please review! It will definitely help me with more stories!

Please wait for another chapter, the 12th chapter could get emotional...who knows? Aha!

Thank you again, sincerely.

_Until next time._

-Evy Disa


	12. Unexpressed Emotions

Hey there! It sure has been a while, I thought summer would be just me laying around all day. Well...it was, but my games kept me distracted for a long time.

So a lot of you have been wondering where the 12th chapter was, right? Here it is, right here. Please do enjoy. I assure more will come.

It's been a while and I wonder if I still got it, or if I ever had it. xD

So please answer my wonders by reviewing and tell me how to make my chapters better.

_Okay, on with the story..._

* * *

**_-~Chapter XII~-_**

**_Unexpressed Emotions_**

I'm pacing, then walking, then jogging, then running, and now sprinting to my school. I couldn't think clearly about what the situation was. I only know one thing.

Minami has gone back to Germany.

I just couldn't recognize what I was feeling at this moment. I'm gripping the letter as hard as I can, the one I found in her front door. The letter that made everything very clear. Crystal clear.

I've ran around two blocks now and I'm still full of energy. I had no control of whatever I was feeling at this moment, and I don't care either. I'm glad I feel this way, I should feel this way. She's gone, and she probably won't come back. Just thinking about this fueled me to run further.

I'm almost to the school, holding an extreme amount of questions in my head. Ready to spill it out to anyone who has the answers. And someone better have the answers.

Honestly, it isn't like me to be thinking like this, but I can't stand not knowing why Minami could just leave like that.

She hasn't been returning my calls or texts the past 10 minutes. Is she ignoring me? Did she even tell anyone else that she was moving? Just what the hell is going on?

When I get to the school I better get answers. Right now, I feel like my heart's about to explode, my brain too. Am I never going to see her again? Am I really? After I finally do all this thinking and feeling, she gets up and just leaves the country?

What kind of fate is this?

* * *

I ran 4 blocks and now I'm at the school. I'm 20 minutes early, thank god. I still haven't forgotten about the main reason I came here.

I look around for Yūji until I find him standing against a wall near the entrance to the school. I don't hesitate to walk up to him. As I'm walking he lifts his head to make eye contact with me, but looks away the next second…Does he know? Or do I look -that- angry?

I stop and stand in front of him, my fists are gripped harder than I've ever gripped anything. I open my mouth,

"Wher-"

"So you're the person she didn't want to tell…"

I looked in shock while my friend gave me an upset look. What? Am I the only one? Just me? Why?

He looked away and looked at me again, "How did you find out?"

"H-how? I came to walk her to school but there was a note left for her family, wishing her luck in moving back to Germany and everything…"

I clench my teeth and look towards the cold, hard ground.

Yūji puts his hand on my shoulder, "Akihisa, there's a very important reason why she didn't tell you. Or at least that's what she said about the person. It's a secret she doesn't want to give out, and well…only the girls know about that secret."

"When did she decide to move?", I looked back at him as I calmed down.

He took a breath, "Apparently Mizuki-chan, Shimada-chan, Shōko, and Aiko-san went shopping and well…Mizuki-chan and Shimada-chan fell into an argument. A pretty bad one."

I gasped, "W-what? What about?"

"I dunno, Shimada-chan just left the train. All I was told is that after that, both girls reconciled a few hours later. Shimada-chan talked to all of us individually. She left only a couple hours ago."

"Yūji, this is completely ridculous. She never gave you a reason why she left?"

He sighed, "No."

"Lead me to where the girls are, please."

After a couple minutes we find them, Yūji has already managed to make me a bit more at ease, but I was still carrying that feeling."

The two of stopped and stood in front of the girl's table. They're silent, but they were silent even before we go there.

I began to speak,

"Mizuki-chan, Shōko-san, Aiko-san. I believe you have some answers."

They all couldn't help but look down at the table, Aiko-san was the one to look up at me and say, "We're sorry, Yoshii-san…She really didn't want to tell you. You were the one she just couldn't confront…"

I gripped my fists again, "W…why…why me?! What? She didn't care for me as a friend? Was I only a punching bag to her? Did she think I would get angry for moving? Of course I would! I didn't want to lose her! Neither did any of you!"

Everyone was still silent. School would start in 10 minutes.

No one would reply, so I would just keep asking, "What was the cause of this then? Why did she move?", I looked directly at Mizuki-chan, "You know you two had an argument. Just what the hell did you two argue about that could make her want to leave? You two were best friends!"

No one would still say anything, I guess I'm facing a wall in this situation…I have no choice but to accept it.

I calmed down, "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I won't bother you guys about this any further."

Mizuki-chan looked up at me, "I'm really sorry, Akihisa-chan. I just wanted to be a good friend and respect her wishes. Please don't resent me for it."

"No, no, it's fine. I understand now. Honestly, I just think we should all get to class now."

We all went to our classes, we all tried to go through them like nothing happened. Although, I don't know about everyone else…

But I can't stand this.

* * *

Class is over and since today's the end of the week, it's the weekend. I honest'y don't know what I'm going to do this weekend, sleep maybe? I'm emotionally tired from this entire week. I feel like my personality and way of thinking is rapidly getting warped.

Minami…since when I get rid of honorifics next to her name? I can't remember. People get suspicious of our relationship since I only call her Minami and she calls me Aki.

I'm going to miss he-

Wait, what? Am I really going to accept this? I'm over here walking through the streets to get home and move on in life while she's in a different country suffering for all I know. I don't know what she's going though right now, and I don't care. I want to bring her back.

I'm going to find a way, I have to get to her. But…how?

While I'm thinking, I don't see the rock that causes me to trip, cross my feet, and fall to the ground. My wallet and other essentials fly out of my bad and land around the side walk…thank god no one's around. Ugh, I'm a clumsy idiot.

As I pick up all my things, I can't help but notice the card that fell off my wallet. It's the card that strange man gave me, he said to call him whenever I needed a favor…

So, I'm guessing this is fate or something? I'll just agree with myself.

I pick up my phone and dial the number, it only takes a few seconds for the man to answer it.

"If I had to guess, this would be the boy who saved my case. Am I correct?"

I chocked a bit, weird, "I-uh, yeah. That's me, Akihisa Yoshii."

"Yikes, that's a mouthful. I will never understand the Japanese language. I went through hell to learn it. Anyways, I'm assuming you wanted to use that favor?"

"Yes, I do actually."

* * *

Woot! I hope that was a good chapter, it probably was.

I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to more to more fan fictions!

_Until next time..._

-Evy Disa


End file.
